


The duties of a king

by Heliya



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Loving Marriage, One Shot, Post-Maleficent (2014), Quickies, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliya/pseuds/Heliya
Summary: “You know I can’t keep my hands from you. Your hair shone like the stairs in the moonlight and you know how much I love shiny things”, he whispered in her ear. He smoothed her hair back so he could place feathery kisses on her neck and pressed himself against her.A light chuckle slid from her lips as her attention shifted away from the books. “Yes I know that very well. But you wanted to learn it. I just want to help you, my pretty bird.____________Aurora wants to help Diaval learning to read and write. But Diaval has other things in mind what he could do with his beatiful wife.Just some sweet quick smut I had in my mind!
Relationships: Aurora/Diaval (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The duties of a king

“Diaval, are you listening?” Aurora looked at the raven-man with expectant eyes. 

“What? Yes I agree!”, Diaval babbled dozily and lifted his head from the queen’s shoulder.

They sat in the royal library of Perceforest, a half dozen books strewn around them on the ground. Aurora loved to sit in the quiet corner of the vast library, to be engulfed by the magical fairy tales written in the old dusty books. Mostly they hid behind a huge wooden shelf, sitting on the ground, Diaval’s head resting on her lap and listening to Aurora. They enjoyed this little moments just for themselves. No obligations to fulfil. No council meetings.

But this time it wasn’t a quiet moment just for themselves. Aurora shook her head with a faint smile. “Diaval, you have to listen. It was you who wanted to learn how to read and write. You said, it was your duty as King of Perceforest, so you would be a better king to our people in the human realm”, Aurora said instructively and raised her eyebrows. 

Sheepishly Diaval scratched his cheek and sighed. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, love. I can’t concentrate. I haven’t had enough sleep last night”, he apologized and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

The queen looked at him judgementally and closed the book on her lap. “I know! And you know very well who’s fault that was”, she replied with a sly grin before she stood up and collected the books from the ground.

She placed the books back in the bookshelf behind them as her husband got up and put his arms around her waist from behind. “You know I can’t keep my hands from you. Your hair shone like the stairs in the moonlight and you know how much I love shiny things”, he whispered in her ear. He smoothed her hair back so he could place feathery kisses on her neck and pressed himself against her.

A light chuckle slid from her lips as her attention shifted away from the books. “Yes I know that very well. But you wanted to learn it. I just want to help you, my pretty bird.” 

A beaming smile appeared on his lips. He loved when Aurora used this old nickname for him. It reminded him of the old days, when Aurora was just a sweet girl in the woods, beaming with joy, laughing everyday. He fell so deeply in love with her. He adored her more than anything in this world.

“Oh I have just the right idea how you could help me, love”, he murmured and let his fingers wander over her belly and up to her breasts as he nibbled on the soft skin of her neck.

A small gasp escaped her mouth and a pleasurable sensation shot through her body. A book fell from her hands and landed on the ground with a muffled sound. “Diaval!”, she panted indignantly. “Not here.” She sounded not so convinced like she wanted to and every kiss and touch from her lover seemed to melt her more into his arms.

Diaval placed a small kiss on her earlobe. “One word from you and I will stop”, he whispered and stood still expectantly.

Aurora seemed to think about it, but she couldn’t restrain herself from her husband. She longed for his kisses and his wistful touch. She was just as addicted to him as he was to her.

With a swift motion she turned to him and dragged him into a yearning kiss. Immediately Diaval pressed her against the bookshelf as she wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss fiercely.

Immediately their bodies stood in flames. Aurora could do nothing but to think about how ridiculous it was how easily Diaval could turn her on. But she didn’t want to do something against it. She loved their compassionate relationship. Diaval was passionate and tender at the same time. It was perfect.

Aurora let her fingers slide through his silky black hair. Small feathers fell from his hair and floated to the ground. An exciting tingle spread through her body and she felt the rising heat between her legs as he pressed himself against her, fully aware of the vibrant erection in his trousers.

“Oh Diaval...”, she moaned in the fierce kiss they shared.

Diaval lifted her dress and slipped her knickers off. Hastily he tucked them in his pockets before opening his pants. Almost impatiently he scooped his wife up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. His throbbing length pressed eagerly against her hot entrance. The knowledge his wife was already dripping wet because of him drove him mad.

Aurora wiggled her hip against him. She could not wait any longer. The fire inside burned her alive. He drove her crazy like it was the easiest thing in the world. “Take me”, she commanded hoarsely.

Of course Diaval complied with her command willingly. After all to ensure the satisfaction of his queen was one of his favourite duties. 

A soft groan escaped his throat as he slid between her slick folds and sunk himself into her core. Aurora stifled a loud moan bubbling up in her belly and pressed a desperate kiss on her husband’s lips.

He thrust deep inside her, making her groaning eagerly. His lips travelled over her neck, nibbling on her soft flesh. His head was filled with lust. The blurred noise of blood rushed through his ears.

Neither of them heard some of the books falling from the shelf, landing on the ground beside them.

Moaning filled the thick air in the library as the royal couple succumbed to their lust flagrantly in the dim corner of the royal library of Perceforest.

Diaval sped up his movements. He felt the tingling sensation of his climax boiling up inside him. His concentration crumbled and he broke the kiss as he thrust deeper inside of her.

Gaspingly Aurora threw her head back and clenched her fingers into her lover’s shoulders as her orgasm washed over her all of a sudden. A forceful shiver flashed through her body, left her shaking and panting in pleasure. 

Her muscles tightened around him and pushed him over the edge. A rasp groan escaped his throat as he poured his hot seed inside her. Breathless he leaned against her, just holding her tight for a moment as the pumping faded. A deep chuckle hummed inside his chest and he put lazy kisses on her neck before he lifted his head to look at his beautiful wife. “Maybe I’ll get used to this reading lessons”, he joked and gave her a smug grin.

Aurora laughed and hit him playfully. “You are impossible, silly bird”, she answered amused as she got on her feet again. Her knees were shaking and the sensual tingle in her body was still there. 

Swiftly Diaval buttoned up his pants as Aurora fixed his ruffled hair. She gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. “I think we are done with the lesson”, she said grinning and looked down to the books which fell from the shelf before. They picked them up and put them back so nobody would be surprised at the chaos they left.

Diaval reached into his pocket but Aurora stopped him with a sugary smile. “You can give it back to me in the bedroom”, she whispered flirtingly as she grabbed his hand and took him with her. 


End file.
